Juego de una serpiente
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: ¿Cómo podría haber llegado a esta situación? Puff ni yo misma lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia era que me encontraba encerrada en una habitación en la otra punta de Howarts y con nada mas y nada menos que ¡Draco Malfoy!


_**Disclaimer:**_ Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen a mí si no a la gran escritora J.K Rowling.

 ** _Aviso:_** Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: El lado pervertido" del foro: Las Cuatro Casas.

 **Nota:** Espero que os guste este One shot y que me dejéis un hermoso review ;P

 **¡Un saludo!**

¿Cómo podía haber llegado a esta situación? ¡Era completamente de locos! ¿Cómo mierda había llegado a estar encerrada en una habitación secreta en Howarst?

Y con nada más y nada menos que ¡Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! Pero eso no era todo no, no solo estaba encerrada con un arrogante Malfoy, no, estaba encerrada con un Draco ¡borracho!

¿Os podéis imaginar lo que era eso? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Qué había más peligroso que un hombre borracho? ¡Pues estar a solas en una habitación con un hombre borracho!

En fin, no valía la pena calentarme la cabeza por esto, después de todo mi única opción era esperar a mañana a que la puerta se abriera por si sola y así poder salir pitando de allí y olvidarme tanto el como yo de todo esto.

Seguro que os preguntareis como habría llegado aquí, pues bien yo os contare.

Me encontraba caminado tranquilamente por los silenciosos pasillos de Howarts, acaba de cenar y necesitaba andar un poco antes de dirigirme a la sala común y acostarme a dormir.

Llevaba casi media hora andando cuando de repente empecé a escuchar pasos de tras de mí, seguro que sería algún alumno que coincidía en el mismo camino que yo, eso fue lo que pensé, pero que equivocaba estaba.

Sin embargo al cabo de los minutos aquello empezó a parecerme muy raro, la misteriosa persona siempre iba al mismo lado que yo y siempre se mantenía a pocos metros de mí.

Alguien me estaba siguiendo.

Pero la pregunta era, ¿Quién?

Empecé a aligerar el paso y mi seguidor también, estaba empezando a cabrearme y como si eso fuera alguna especie de broma me volvería hacia atrás y el caos se desataría.

Entonces me di la vuelta rápidamente encarando a esa misteriosa persona, y no pude sorprenderme más al saber que todo ese tiempo quien había estado detrás de mí había sido Draco.

Él se paró rápidamente al ver que me había dado la vuelta y se quedó ahí quieto sin decir nada yo solo lo mire con el ceño fruncido mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Acaso me estas siguiendo Malfoy?-. Le pregunte seriamente.

-¿Yo? ¿Y porque debería de seguirte? Por Merlín Granger no te creas el centro del universo-. Dijo el burlonamente.

-No te hagas el tonto Malfoy, llevas más de 10 minutos detrás de mí, así que ahorrémonos problemas y dime de una vez que es lo que quieres-. Le ordene frunciendo más el ceño.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti?-. Dijo sonriendo.

-No sé, tú sabrás, no creo que solo coincidamos en dar un paseo ¿cierto? A no ser que… me estés buscando para discutir, algo que no me sorprendería viniendo de alguien como tú-. Le dije.

-Tan observadora como siempre Granger, pero debo de darte la mala noticia de que hoy no he venido para pelear contigo-. Dijo el cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más suave y algo mas ¿amable?

El empezó a andar hacia mí, sin embargo había algo raro en él, sus pasos no eran firmes, se tambaleaba un poco y no solo eso, sus ojos estaban levemente rojos y le costaba algo de trabajo hablar con claridad.

Estaba más que claro lo que le pasaba, estaba borracho.

-¿Malfoy acaso estas borracho?-. Le pregunte curiosa.

-¿Y que si estoy borracho acaso no es este un país libre?-. Dijo burlón. Su comentario me dio algo de gracia.

-¿Sabias? Estas más linda cuando sonríes y no cuando tienes esa cara tan seria-. ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso Malfoy me había llamado linda?

Su repentino comentario hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente y que mi cuerpo no respondiera a mis acciones.

Él se acercó un poco más a mí, haciendo que mi pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba, clavo sus penetrantes ojos grises en los míos haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-Vamos Malfoy, no digas tonterías, estas borracho y uno tiende a decir cosas incoherentes, así que tengamos una charla civilizada y dime de una vez que es lo que quieres-. Le dije mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

-Te quiero a ti-. Dejo caer aquello como una bomba.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunte asombrada.

-Lo que has oído, te quiero a ti, Hermione-. Susurro lentamente pronunciando mi nombre entre sus apetecibles labios.

-Vamos Malfoy ¿Qué dirán tus amigos cuando te vean alrededor de una sangre sucia como yo?-. Le pregunte, pronunciando aquella palabra que tanto odiaba.

-Al diablo con mis amigos y al diablo con todos-. Dijo el, en un rápido movimiento me cogió de los hombros empujándome contra la pared, pegando nuestros cuerpo a tal punto de que incluso podía notar el calor que emanaba de él y el olor a alcohol que desprendía su boca al estar cerca de la mía. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creí que se me va a salir del pecho.

Entonces recordé que todo aquello era producto de la borrachera y que mañana él se reiría de mí por lo sucedido hoy y por haberme creído todas las cosas que me diría.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé para que se alejara de mí, pero el hizo más fuerza aun.

-Vamos Malfoy déjame ir, no hagas que me enfade-. Le dije comprensiva.

-Ni pienses un segundo que te dejare irte, tengo donde te quería desde hace mucho tiempo y no te dejare hasta que me muestres la verdadera leona que hay en ti-. Dijo seductoramente.

Mis mejillas se encendieron rápidamente y un extraño sentimiento empezó a notarse en mi estómago, inconscientemente lleve mi mirada al suelo, evitando aquella mirada gris tan penetrante.

No me reconocía ni a mí misma al ver aquella aptitud tan sumisa, normalmente habría saltado en mi defensa pero había algo en mi interior a la que le gustaba aquello.

Entonces llevo una mano a mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarle fijamente y no pude evitar empezar a morderme el labio inferior, manía que tenía desde hace tiempo.

-No hagas eso Hermione, porque solo consigues que me dé más deseos de poseer esos labios tuyo y de poseert-. No pudo terminar su frase ya que una especie de "clic" se escuchó en la pared y entonces esta despareció cayendo así los dos al suelo, con Draco encima de mí.

Genial, lo que me faltaba ahora, una de las habitaciones secretas de Howarts.

Los dos emitimos un pequeño gruñido de sorpresa y dolor a la vez debido al impacto.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y pude divisar como la misteriosa puerta se terminaba de cerrar con nosotros adentro y dejándonos incomunicados con las personas de afuera.

Y bueno aquí estábamos los dos tirados en el suelo con un borracho Draco encima de mí y con lo que parece ser ninguna intención de levantarse, pero aquello no era lo más vergonzoso, lo más vergonzoso era que él tenía su cabeza apoyada en ¡mi pecho!

-O-oye Malfoy, por si no te has dado cuenta estas encima de mí y he de informarte que no es que pese poco-. Le dije un poco nerviosa.

El movió un poco su cabeza mientras emitía un pequeño gruñido, igual que un niño pequeño cuando se le interrumpe su placido sueño. Se fue levantando poco a poco hasta quedar encima de mí con las dos piernas a cada lado de mi cadera y con sus manos a cada lado de mi cara.

-Vaya vaya que posición más prometedora ¿no Granger? Si tú quisieras podríamos pasar a cosas más serias-. Dijo el con voz seductora mientras llevaba una mano hacia mi muslo y empezaba a acariciarlo lentamente mientras subía poco a poco. Antes ese roce casi me da un ataque al corazón.

-¡Quítate de encima mía de una vez!-. Le grite empujándolo para quitarlo de arriba de mí, sin embargo las fuerzas me habían abandonado en ese momento.

El sonrió pícaramente y quito aquella mano de ese sitio tan comprometedor.

-Y por no hablar sobre lo que escondías debajo de toda esa ropa, he de reconocer que tienes un buen par de te-

-¡Basta, pervertido!-. Le grite interrumpiéndolo y sacando todas mis fuerzas para empujarlo lejos de mí.

Por fin libre de él.

Ah, no, es verdad, estaba encerrada con él, a solas, genial.

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa Malfoy!-. Le grite a Draco quien a duras penas se estaba levantando del suelo.

-¿Encima es mi culpa?-. Pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Si, es tu culpa, porque a lo mejor si tú no me hubieras empezado a seguir no estaríamos aquí, si no te hubieras emborrachado no estaríamos aquí y si no me hubieras despertado unas tremendas ganas de besarte no estaríamos aquí!-. Le grite llevando mi mano hacia mi boca tapándola, dándome cuenta de lo último que había dicho, mi cara entonces se tiño de rojo.

-Vaya así que ganas de besarme ¿eh Granger? Hoy se están descubriendo más cosas de las esperadas ¿no crees? Y después dices que el pervertido soy yo-. Dijo el burlón.

-¡Y lo eres! Pero eso lo he dicho sin pensarlo, estaba cabreada y…-. Me defendí como pude.

-¿y qué? Vamos no lo ocultes mas Granger, deseas besarme-. Continuaba el con tono pícaro.

-¡No digas tonterías Malfoy!-. Le grite.

-¿De verdad crees que no he visto como me miras?-.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? Yo nunca te he visto de esa manera-. Le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues yo creo que lo de antes decía todo lo contrario-. Es verdad que más de una vez lo miraba ¡pero solo habían sido dos o tres veces nada más! Algunas veces nuestras miradas se encontraban y todo había que admitirlo ¿no? Draco era muy atractivo ¡y yo seguía siendo una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas! Era imposible no mirarlo alguna que otra vez.

-¡Te he dicho que eso ha sido un error!-. Le grite de nuevo.

-Pues entonces lo comprobaremos, haremos un juego ¿te parece bien?-. Decía el cruzándose de brazos.

-¿un juego? ¿Para qué?-. Pregunte un poco extrañada.

-Es fácil, si tu ganas hare como el que no ha escuchada nada de lo de antes y te dejare tranquila por el resto de la noche pero sin embargo yo gano, me dejaras besarte y comprobaremos si de verdad querías besarme o no-. Dijo el pícaramente.

-¡Que! ¡No! ¡Ni hablar!-. Le grite sonrojándome.

-Vamos Granger ¿no se supone que los Gryffindor no le teméis a nada? ¿Qué pasa ahora te has vuelto una cobarde?-. Me retaba el.

-¡No soy una cobarde pero se de ante mano que nada bueno saldrá de esto!-.

Entonces Draco empezó a imitar el sonido de una gallina, estaba empezando a cabrearme y si de verdad él quería que le enseñara la leona que había en mi interior, se la enseñaría.

-¿Aceptas o no, leona?-. Dijo el estrechándome la mano. Dude unos segundos, entonces suspire y también estreche mi mano con la suya. Sabia de ante mano que mañana me arrepentiría de esto y que no sería capaz de cruzarme de nuevo con él.

-Trato hecho-.

-Sabia decisión-.

-¿Y bien a que juego vamos a jugar?-. Le pregunte un poco intrigada.

-Mmm… a piedra, papel o tijeras-. Dijo sorprendiéndome.

-¿Piedra, papel o tijeras? ¿Cómo conoces ese juego? Es Muggle-. Dije extrañada.

-Que odie a los Muggles no significa que no sepa nada de ellos-. Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba de alguien como él, quien iba a imaginar que Draco se entesaría por este tipo de cosas.

-Ya veo… Entonces empecemos con ese maldito juego contra antes empecemos antes acabamos-. Le dije refunfuñando.

-Muy bien, pues entonces al mejor de 3-. Decía el.

Nos colocamos el uno enfrente de otro, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, miel contra gris, serpiente contra leona. Llevamos una de nuestras manos a la espalda, el duelo estaba a punto de comenzar.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!-. Dijimos los dos a la vez sacando la mano de detrás y mostrando el resultado.

Mierda, él había sacado tijeras y yo papel, había perdido la primera partida.

 **Draco 1 - Hermione 0.**

El sonrió triunfante y yo lo mire con una ceja alzada.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!-. Volvimos a repetir mostrando de nuevo el resultado.

Genial, esta vez había ganado yo al haber sacado piedra y él tijeras, de nuevo.

 **Malfoy 1- Hermione 1.**

-Parece que vamos empatados, me pregunto quién ganara-. Le dije sonriendo.

-Estoy deseando verlo-. Respondió el seductor.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!-. Trague duro, era todo o nada.

Mire estupefacta el resultado, había perdido.

Mire sorprendida a Draco mientras que él se limitaba a mirarme con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

 **Malfoy 2 – Hermione 1.**

-Parece que he ganado ¿cierto Hermione?-. Decía el mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente. A cada paso que el daba yo retrocedía uno. Hasta que mi espalda choco contra la fría pared.

-¡No, imposible! ¡Pido que lo repitamos por favor!-. Le pedí yo.

-Ya es tarde, lo hecho hecho esta-. Dijo el pegándose a mi cuerpo y cogiendo mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos.

Mi cara inmediatamente se tiño de rojo y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, estaba a punto de dar mi primer beso y con nada más y nada menos que Draco, desearía ver la cara de mis amigos cuando se enteraran de esto.

El mantenía sus ojos grises clavados en los míos y yo tuve que cerrarlos, no aguantaba un segundo más tener esa penetrante mirada en mí.

Y entonces sucedió, nuestros labios se tocaron en un cálido y casto beso, nos quedamos así durante unos segundos cuando entonces quería más de esos sabrosos labios.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el beso fue tornándose más intenso, movíamos nuestros labios con ímpetu queriendo saborear cada rincón de ella.

El me dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio haciendo que emitiera un pequeño gruñido abriendo mi boca un poco, oportunidad que el aprovecho para meter su lengua en el interior de mi boca.

Empezó a acariciarme el muslo como anteriormente había hecho, sin embargo esta vez no lo aparte, su tacto quemaba por todo mi cuerpo.

Entonces tuvimos que separarnos, la falta de oxígeno se hacía presente y como no paráramos ahora luego no podríamos.

-Parece que al fin y al cabo si tenía ganas de besarte-. Le dije susurrándole haciendo que el sonriera triunfante.

Esta vida da muchas vueltas, un día podrías estar discutiendo con tu mayor enemigo y al día siguiente estar besándote con este mismo.

Nadie sabe que él lo que el destino tiene preparado, por eso nunca puedes dudar de él, solo tienes que tener un poco paciencia, nada más.

 **-EXTRA-**

Cuando Hermione y Draco salieron de aquella extraña habitación que los tuvo encerrados durante toda una noche, no se percataron que al fondo del pasillo una pequeña gata los miraba fijamente.

Entonces a su lado apareció un hombre mayo de largas barbas blancas que miraban como los dos jóvenes desaparecían de allí entre risas y cogidos de las manos.

De repente la gata se transformó en una mujer mayor que vestía una larga túnica y un gorro de color negro.

-¿Señor no los vas a castigar?-. Pregunto ella calmadamente.

-¿Por qué debería? Esto tenía que pasar algún día, después de todo era cosa del destino-. Dijo el sonriendo.

-¿A qué se refiere señor?-. Pregunto la mujer extrañada.

-A que esa habitación ha unido a más Gryffindors y Slytherin de las que tú podrías imaginar-. Dijo el mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de allí dejando a una Minerva pensativa.

 **-¿FIN?-**


End file.
